Naremi Yoshan
Name: Naremi Yoshan Age: 17 Nationality: Shienerian Hair: Black as a crow, but sometimes, people might catch a flash of dark blue when seeing her from afar. Eyes: Blue like the clear sky Skin: Coppery Black Height: 5’7" Voice: Low Alto Other: Hawk-like eyebrows Special Skills: Naremi used to disguise herself as a boy and sneak off with the hunting parties. Thus, she can wield a sword and bow very well, able to beat most boys of her age after putting much effort in it. Knowledge Weakness: Naremi likes to experience things for herself instead of relying on Visen’s knowledge. Thus, she does things wrong most of the time. Physical Weakness: Well, she’s as muscular as a boy, which chases most boys away from her. Personality Weakness: Her temper is very short, and can blow up at the slightest insult. Personality: Naremi is usually eager to help others persue the seeking of knowledge. However, when she makes an enemy, grudges die hard on her, and she remembers the slightest wrongdoing to her that most would let pass. She also explodes easily, and the words she use could make anyone turn green and hurry away. = Character History = General In 900 NE, a daughter of a minor noble in Shienar, Estean Aravell, whom had great potential for channeling was accepted into the Tower to become Aes Sedai. However, she broke down during her testing to become Aes Sedai, and was thus put out of the Tower with enough silver to last her for 2 years. She then settled down in a tiny village in Kandor. 50 years later, the village was attacked by Trollocs in the remainder of a large borderland raid that somehow managed to get past the border defenses. One of the few survivors, she fled again, southwards this time into Andor, where channellers were honoured. Strange though it was, Estean fell in love with Namell Yoshan, settling down in a remote village away from contact with the outside world. However, he concealed a great secret – he could channel, and was hanged by the villagers. But not before Estean gave birth to 4 children, who integrated with the villagers, grew up, married and had children. Strangely, none of them showed the slightest inclination to channel. But the grandchildren of Estean were another matter totally. Estean had a total of 12 grandchildren, 7 girls and 5 boys. Out of the 12 children, when they eached turned 15 onwards, Estean tested the girls for the ability to channel. When out of 7, 3 turned out to have the ability, she sent the 3 girls to the White Tower, and all of the boys to the newly formed Black Tower. Naremi Naremi was the twin sister of Visen, and was always secretly looking out for her, since the day she could take care of herself. The daughter of the blacksmith, she was always sneaking into the forges and would, wide-eyed, look at the blacksmith and his apprentice work the fires and the metal. Naremi always wanted to know how to work a bellows, or shape a horseshoe, basically, she wanted to know blacksmithing. One day, her father, resigned to Naremi’s fate, decided to teach her how to blacksmith in his free time or while his apprentice was not around. She pestered her father for information, and drank in all he taught her, though she did make the occasional slip which resulted in a mess which her father somehow managed to conjured up something new and innovative, and always complemented her for giving him new ideas, which made Naremi smile. Naremi too, like to sneak out as a boy and ride out with the hunting parties, and thus learnt the bow and the sword extremely well. Her father caught her in the act once, but when he got over the shock, laughed and allowed her to continue masquerading as his son. Then, when she turned 15 years of age, Estean, her grandmother, started to teach her meditation and surrendering. Then one day, after months of lessons, she saw a flicker of a smile cross her grandmother’s face, though she thought nothing of it at the time. Estean took her aside after a few weeks, and told her that she was able to channel. She was then sent to the Tower with her sister Visen, and her cousin, Neres, to the White Tower, while her brother and boy cousins were sent to the Black Tower. This is one of three bios, all three have had the BT stuff approved by the BT. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios